EYE TV2/TV Listings/8th-14th April 2017
Saturday * '''7:00am; '''Waka Huia El Kadsre (G) * '''8:00am; '''RNKITV * '''1:00pm; '''Light and Life (G) * '''1:30pm; '''Mr Sink Show (G) * '''2:00pm; Saturday Matinee: '''The Sin of Harold Diddlebock (1947) (B&W) (PG) * '''3:50pm; '''EYE TV Update - News and Weather * '''4:00pm; '''Creatives on The Couch (G) * '''4:30pm; '''A Place in Australia (G) * '''5:00pm; '''News in Alexonia * '''5:30pm; '''News in Japan * '''6:00pm; Saturday Night Opera: '''Carmen (1992) (G) * '''8:00pm; Saturday Night Movies: '''Radio Days (1987) (M) * '''10:10pm; '''KO Boxing Show (M) * '''11:10pm; '''Rapdio El Kadsre (PG) Sunday * '''8:00am; '''Japanese Magazine (G) * '''9:00am; '''It Is Written El Kadsre (G) * '''9:30am; '''RNKITV * '''4:00pm; EYE TV Sports: '''Rugby Union * '''7:00pm; '''Murdoch Mysteries (PG) * '''7:50pm; '''EYE TV Update - News and Weather * '''8:00pm; '''Wet and Windy (G) * '''8:35pm; '''Heavy Weather (G) * '''9:05pm; '''Weather Ryiao Hikiu (G) * '''9:10pm; '''Act of God (G) * '''9:40pm; '''Weather Island Discs (G) * '''9:50pm; '''60 Minutes El Kadsre: Weather (G) * '''10:50pm; '''And God Blew (G) * '''11:20pm; EYE TV Movies: '''The Thing from Another World (1951) (B&W) (PG) * '''1:25am; '''Snow (2013) (G) Monday * '''10:00am; '''EYE TV Education * '''10:01am; '''Magic Key * '''10:15am; '''Numbertime * '''10:30am; '''Words and Pictures * '''10:45am; '''Watch * '''11:00am; '''Landmarks Shorts * '''11:10am; '''English Express * '''11:30am; '''Working Lunch * '''12:00pm; '''RNKITV * '''5:00pm; '''EYE TV Update - News and Weather * '''5:10pm; '''Moonlighting (M) * '''6:00pm; '''The Venture Bros (AV) * '''6:30pm; '''Get Real (M) * '''7:00pm; '''Deadline * '''7:30pm; '''Vasili's Garden to Kitchen (G) * '''8:30pm; '''The OA (M) * '''9:30pm; '''Worldwide Gaming (PG) * '''10:00pm; '''Deadline at Night * '''10:30pm; '''The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon (PG) * '''11:30pm; '''New Game Plus El Kadsre (PG) * '''12:00am; '''Cultural Agenda Tuesday * '''10:00am; '''EYE TV Education * '''10:01am; '''Megamaths * '''10:10am; '''English Express * '''10:30am; '''The Experimenter * '''10:50am; '''Zig Zag * '''11:10am; '''Zig Zag * '''11:30am; '''Working Lunch * '''12:00pm; '''RNKITV * '''5:00pm; '''EYE TV Update - News and Weather * '''5:10pm; '''Moonlighting (M) * '''6:00pm; '''Super Milk Chan! (M) * '''6:30pm; '''Get Real (M) * '''7:00pm; '''Deadline * '''7:30pm; '''Bumper 2 Bumper (G) * '''8:00pm; '''Top of Down Under (G) * '''8:30pm; '''Backwordz (M) * '''9:35pm; '''Happy Valley (AV) * '''10:45pm; '''Deadline at Night * '''11:15pm; '''The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon (PG) * '''12:15am; '''Five Came Back (M) * '''1:10am; '''Cultural Agenda Wednesday * '''10:00am; '''EYE TV Education * '''10:01am; '''Come Outside * '''10:15am; '''Numbertime * '''10:30am; '''Words and Pictures Plus * '''10:45am; '''Cat's Eyes * '''11:00am; '''Cat's Eyes * '''11:15am; '''What? Where? When? Why? * '''11:30am; '''Landmark Shorts * '''11:40am; '''Working Lunch * '''12:10pm; '''RNKITV * '''5:00pm; '''EYE TV Update - News and Weather * '''5:10pm; '''Moonlightling (M) * '''6:00pm; '''South Park (AV) * '''6:30pm; '''Get Real (M) * '''7:00pm; '''Deadline * '''7:30pm; '''Community Designs (G) * '''8:00pm; '''The 1st Question (G) * '''9:00pm; '''Frontier (M) * '''10:00pm; '''Deadline at Night * '''10:30pm; '''The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon (PG) * '''11:30pm; '''Travelers (M) * '''12:30am; '''Cultural Agenda Thursday * '''10:00am; '''EYE TV Education * '''10:01am; '''Megamaths * '''10:10am; '''Look and Read * '''10:30am; '''Science Zone * '''10:50am; '''Landmark Shorts * '''11:00am; '''El TV Kadsre Active Citizenship * '''11:20am; '''Working Lunch * '''11:50am; '''RNKITV * '''5:00pm; '''EYE TV Update - News and Weather * '''5:10pm; '''Moonlightling (M) * '''6:00pm; '''Happy Tree Friends (AV) * '''6:30pm; '''Get Real (M) * '''7:00pm; '''Deadline * '''7:30pm; '''Talking Liberties (G) * '''8:00pm; '''Top Gear El Kadsre (G) * '''9:00pm; '''War Stories (PG) * '''10:00pm; '''Deadline at Night * '''10:30pm; '''The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon (PG) * '''11:30pm; '''The John Barrkai Masterclass (G) * '''12:30am; '''Cultural Agenda Good Friday * '''10:00am; EYE TV Movies: '''The Man Who Came to Dinner (1942) (B&W) (G) * '''12:10pm; EYE TV Movies: '''King of Kings (1961) (PG) * '''1:45pm; '''EYE TV Update - News and Weather * '''1:55pm; '''Gawain (2017) (G) * '''5:10pm; '''Moonlightling (M) * '''6:00pm; '''Panty and Stocking with Gaterbelt (AV) * '''6:30pm; '''Get Real (M) * '''7:00pm; '''Deadline * '''7:30pm; '''Sta Bat Mater (2017) (G) * '''8:30pm; '''Vasili's Garden Easter Special (G) * '''9:00pm; '''BBC Earth: Life (G) * '''10:00pm; EYE TV Movies: '''These Foolish Things (2014) (PG) * '''11:45pm; NEW: '''Mystery Science Theater 3000: The Return (M) * '''1:35am; '''The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon (PG) * '''2:30am; '''Cultural Agenda Category:TV listings Category:Fictional TV guide Category:EYE TV Category:North El Kadsre Category:Television Category:2017 Category:Television in North El Kadsre Category:2010s